gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonbeam
).]] The Moonbeam is a large four-door minivan featured in: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Design Between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Moonbeam is straightforwardly modeled after a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro, but it has tall taillights. Minor cosmetic changes have been made throughout its appearances, but the van has generally retained its bulky 1980s design, making it unattractive in all its appearances. Whilst the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the Moonbeam is based on that of GTA III, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition adopts the design of the GTA Liberty City Stories or GTA III rendition, instead of the usual GTA Vice City rendition. During development of GTA III, the van was originally known as the "Aster", a clear reference to the Chevrolet Astro name. The van is depicted in the Capital Autos website. Aster-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Aster", a beta Moonbeam as depicted prior to GTA III's release. Moonbeam-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Moonbeam-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Moonbeam-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Moonbeam-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Moonbeam-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Performance Moonbeams between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories all possess similar handling properties. Performance is poor, due to the underpowered engines, front wheel drive layouts (with the exception of GTA San Andreas, which is rear wheel drive), heavy bodies, soft suspension, and high center of gravity (leading to a tendency to flip on rough terrains); as a result, the Moonbeam is generally unsuitable for high-speed driving and has little practical use aside its fundamental function as a mode of transport. The Moonbeam only holds a maximum of four occupants. GTA IV Design In GTA IV, the Moonbeam (now with a Declasse manufacturer badge) is still based on a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro but the front end has been greatly altered, incorporating more realistic detailing and design cues, as well as supporting one-tone or two-tone body colors. The Moonbeam can be found in several different configurations, with optional rear-mounted continental tire and ladder, elevated aero roof (featuring a "Super Streamline" badge), roof-mounted luggage bars, a custom billet grille that covers the headlamps, and either one of two types of side scuffs. It also can be found with blanked out rear side windows. A Super Streamline badge is featured on all Moonbeams on the driver’s door, regardless of whether it has a "Super Streamline" roof or not. Moonbeam-GTA4-front1.jpg|A Moonbeam in GTA IV, with luggage bars on the roof and paneled rear quarter windows. Moonbeam-GTA4-rear.jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view depicting its optional rear-mounted continental tire and ladder. Moonbeam-GTA4-front2.jpg|GTA IV rendition; front quarter view with a "Super Streamline" roof, a billet grille covering the headlamps and engine grille, and paneled rear quarter windows. Performance The GTA IV rendition of the Moonbeam is powered by a 3.5L engine, presumably a V6, and features a rear wheel drive layout, however its lack of power makes this characteristic negligible; the Moonbeam drives as slowly as its predecessors, and still suffers from understeer. Frustratingly, the Moonbeam fails to withstand a large amount of damage, as its large size would suggest. Trivia *The Moonbeam in GTA Vice City, along with the game's Bobcat, is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to physically depict its name; sporting a "MOONBEAM" badge on its trunk lid. *Driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender in Las Venturas will cause the vehicle to spawn on top of the garage but underneath the roof, trapping the player and the vehicle. At this point the player can only escape by blowing themselves up, re-loading the game's save file, or re-loading the game itself. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Moonbeam fetching $2,200. *In GTA IV the Moonbeam is equipped with the "door ajar" bong when the driver's door is opened. *The Moonbeam plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. Locations GTA III *Garage 30 north of Momma's Restaurante, Saint Mark's, Portland Island *In the departments of Hepburn Heights, Portland Island *In Callahan Point, Portland Island *In the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island *And in the Liberty Tree offices on Bedford Point, Staunton Island GTA San Andreas *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos. GTA IV *Commonly found in Broker, Bohan, and the west end of Alderney. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans